The return of Gideon
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Part 6 Of The Introduction Of Special Agent Storm. The team gets a case that needs more mind then they have in comes Gideon team with Phoenix be able to work along side a man she hates for the shakes of the victims?
1. Chapter 1

_He who angers you conquers you._

_Elizabeth Kenny _

"Thank you." Hotch said hanging up the phone. He had just been informed that Gideon was up to head the second BAU team an Erin Strauss was calling another board meeting an he had to make sure Phoenix Storm was not around for it. "JJ do we have a case that just needs a pair of eyes?" He asked when she dropped off a file.

"Um yeah i think i can find one why?"

"I need Storm out of DC now."

"Can i ask why?"

"Gideon."

"Enough said I'll get a file on her desk an the plane ready." JJ said leaving.

"What's with Gideon?" Rossi asked walking in.

"He's got a board meeting-"

"An it would be better if she wasn't there for it. Strauss an Storm are going to be piss."

"Yeah well if i thought she would be fair I'd let her stay but she won't." Hotch sighted. "We all make mistakes Rossi only she hates to let them go."

"Storm?" JJ questioned knocking on her door.

"It's open." She called back.

"Hotch needs you to go to New York an speak at a collage." JJ told her handing her the info.

"Alright." she said taking it.

"The plane waiting for you."

"I'll drive." She said getting her jacket.

"Alright call when you made it." JJ smiled as she left.

"Well?" Hotch asked her.

"I have her speaking at a collage."

"Your wonderful." Hotch smiled going to inform the rest of his team of the news.

"She's going to kill you." Ried sighted.

"I will not lie if she asked I'm telling her i just found out." Morgan added.

"Come on guys he deserves a far shot can you say she would have given it?" Prentiss asked.

"She gave us one." Garcia pointed out. "Besides i have one question."

"An that would be?" Hotch asked.

"What makes you think she doesn't know wouldn't Strauss have told her?"

"I was informed first then Strauss was informed she was out on a case an could not be reached." Hotch smiled.

"Dude you think that worked." Morgan asked thinking the same line Garcia was.

"We are so dead." JJ sighted.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"She drove Hotch she didn't question why just said she was going she just grabbed her coat an left."

Rossi tired to hide the laughter. "She profiled her she knew the moment you went into her office something was up."

"But she's not here." Prentiss pointed out.

"She trusts she was sent for a good reason." Ried told them.

In truth Storm did know something was up but she felt if they wanted her to know she would so she just did was she was told. In the mean while Strauss was trying

to track her down, for some reason she couldn't get her on the phone.

Phoenix smiled as she stud in front of the students. "I'm Agent Phoenix Stone with the FBI i work in the department the BAU."

"Your thee Phoenix Storm the one who worked cases like those kids from Jump street?" Someone asked.

"Yes I'm her."

Erin Strauss tossed her cell across the room. The meeting was starting an Storm was no were. "Agent Hotchner is there no way to contact her?"

"None she drove out there so I'm not sure where she is at this point, she was told to call when she arrived there." He told her heading in.

Phoenix sat on the desk as the students came up to talk to her when she was done.

"Is it harder for you being a women?"

"Not for me no it's harder because i've done so much at such a young age people tend to think I'm stuck up so it makes it hard to work with others. In fact i work

with three other women who are all very good at what they do." She smiled.

"You work with Dave Rossi to is he a cute in person as he is on his books?"

"Well i haven't really looked at him that way." Phoenix replied as a bell rang. "You guys better run along." she said grabbing her bag an heading out as well.

As she got to her car her phone rang. "Storm."

"Were the hell are you!"

"Strauss I'm sure you are not aware of just who you just called so I'll repeat Storm."

"Storm Gideon is in with the board to get reinstated he's been in there with your team for the last hour!"

"SONOFABITCH! I'm on my way stall them damn it!" She yelled trowing her phone in the car an getting in speeding back to the BAU.

Erin Strauss smiled as she hung up the phone an walked back into the room. "Excuse me i just got a call From Special Agent Storm it seem she was unaware of this

meeting but she is on her way back now." She smiled looking to Hotch. "I ask we take lunch an wait for her."

"I think we've heard enough Strauss." One women told her.

"Yes but Agent Storm too has worked with Jason Gideon i think it only fare that she speaks as well."

"Strauss i have the intention to allow Jason Gideon to take the lead on the second team i doubt she could change are minds on that." A man said.

"Still-"

"Strauss has a point we should at least hear from her. Send her to us the rest of you can get back to work Jason i have faith that are minds will not be changed you

may go meet your new team."

"Thank you." Gideon smiled walking out with Hotch an his team they all froze as a very clearly pissed off Phoenix Storm marched up to them. "I will be having words with you two." She hissed pointing to Hotch an JJ.

"Storm they wish to see you." Strauss smiled.

"Good i have a lot to say." She said following Strauss in.

"Go on." Rossi said heading back in with Gideon.

"Agent Storm so glad you could make it."

"You've reinstated him already have you not?" She asked standing before them.

"We think he has done a good job-"

"A good job oh yeah if you look pass the fact that he got six agents killed, if you over look the fact that his wounded pride almost killed Former Agent Greenway."

"Agent Gideon had nothing-"

"The unsub said not to talk to the press an because his little home was invaded he broke the rules it was written on her damn wall he allowed his anger to over ride

his better judgement he walked away from his team an the FBI!"

"He lost a friend Agent Storm."

"An Agent Hotchner lost the mother of his child yet he's still here!"

"Is is not your anger that has you here?" Rossi asked her an she turned on him.

"Oh of course you'd stick up for your dear friend." She hiss turning back around. "Nothing i say matter because nothing i've done can hold a candle to the great

Jason Gideon an the all mighty Dave Rossi they both bring more glory to the FBI then my little records of busts an take down!" She hissed storming from the room.

"I'm taking the day off i feel ill all of a sudden." She told Strauss walking past her.

"I warned you Storm this would not have happen if you took Hotchners Job."


	2. Chapter 2

"She looked ready to kill." Rossi told them as he arrived back with Gideon.

"Jason are you all right?" Hotch ask as Ried got up.

"Fine,Dr. Ried are you all right you look upset?' Gideon asked him as he walked past him.

"I'm going to see if i can caught her before she leaves." Ried said looking to Hotch.

"Go ahead." Hotch told him. "They've become close, so you here to stay?"

"She could have done worse but she felt are fame was no match for her." Gideon replied.

"That's hard to believe." Morgan said.

"Not really even with her contacts she couldn't have gotten me out, i know all her contacts they were mine first."

"Enough your back we have no case i say we go get a drink." Prentiss smiled.

Ried ran out the door an spotted her car pulling out.

"Spence i love you i really do but right now all i want to know is did you know?" she said stopping the car next to him.

"Not until you were gone." He told her.

"Good, I'll talk to you later when the desire to hurt someone fades." She said putting on her shades an driving out.

Ried stood with his heart breaking, she said she loved him an she just had to be pissed when she said it. What hell was he going to do?

"Hey Ried were going for drinks want to come?" Morgan asked him.

"No." He said walking back to the building.

"Hey kid are you all right?"

"Of course not Morgan she's pissed you know Ried hates when anyones mad at him." JJ told him.

Phoenix Storm pulled into her drive way an slammed her door closed as she got out when she got in the house the door got the same treatment. Stripping off her clothes as she walked she headed to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine she stormed out to her hot tub an poured herself a glass as she tried to pull herself together.

It was Nine Saturday morning when her cell phone rang smacking it with her hand it fell to the floor with the speaker on.

"Storm?"

"Mmm" She mumbled not lifting her head from the pillow.

"Storm are you all right?" JJ asked.

"What do you want women?"

"We have a case Hotch wants you here now." JJ told her.

"Fine I'll be there in an hour." She said leaning over her bed. "An Agent Jareau you will never give me an assignment again are we clear on that?"

"Yes very." JJ said hanging up.

"Wench." Storm grumbled hitting the off button she rolled out of bed an made her way to the bathroom.

Every ones eyes watched the door as they waited in the bull pen a few minutes an Phoenix Storm walked in with a cup of coffee an shades on.

"Rough night Sunshine?" Morgan asked as she walked past him an sat down.

"What do we have?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

"Six bodes there not sure there even linked." JJ said showing the body on the screen.

Phoenix looked at them then sipped her coffee. "Then why are we being called?"

"They hoped we could tell them if they have a serial killer or not." JJ said looking to Hotch.

"Listen Storm we all know your pissed but we have a job-"

"An i am aware of that fact Agent Hotchner are you in plying that some how i am not doing said job?" she asked.

"You said you had words for me so say them so we can move on." Hotch told her.

"Did i say that?" She asked.

"You know damn well you did." Hotch growled.

Phoenix smirked but said nothing.

"Will you take those off?"

"My Shades why dose it bother you not being able to see my eyes?"

"Case Hotch the case." Rossi told him stepping in.

"Right dose anyone see anything that would connect these victims?" Hotch asked.

"There all white." Ried pointed out.

"It looks like a blunt object was the weapon some kind of blade." Prentiss added.

"The report said they were found in there bed rooms ." Morgan pointed out.

"But the deaths are different. One looks like some cat clawed her chest two were beheaded. an one was just stabbed over an over again." Rossi pointed out as everyone looked to Phoenix who looked up at them.

"What i total agree with every thing." She smiled.

"Nixs can you tell anything from the photos?" Ried asked her.

"There all die. I can't tell much from photos you know me i need to see the scene." She told them.

"JJ tell them were on are way. Storm my office now." Hotch said walking out.

"Uho Kids i think dads mad at me no matter what i want you kids to know i love you." She smiled kissing Rieds forehead before leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Prentiss asked.

"I think she's hung over." Morgan said trying not to laugh.

"This is not funny." Rossi told him.

"Come on man how often do you think we'll get to hear her be a smartass?" Morgan asked laughing.

"You wished to see me my Lord?" She asked with a bow.

"Sit down an don't even think of opening that mouth of yours." Hotch told her closing the door.

Bowing again she sat down.

"Take those damn things off." He told her sitting at his desk as she did so. "I didn't tell you because i knew what you would do, do you think he doesn't live everyday regretting the lives he's lost, he has book with them, photos of every much pain dose he have to suffer before it's enough for you?" He asked her.

Phoenix merely looked at him.

"Now your going to give me the silence treatment you not a child Storm." He told her.

Phoenix gave him a look an pointed at him raising her eyebrows.

"I meant not to open your mouth with a smartass remark or a damn question." He told her.

"Well we should say what we mean now shouldn't we?" she asked putting her shades on. "I'm over it Agent Hotchner nothing with change what is now i believe we have people waiting for us." She said standing up.

"If your over it then why are you addressing me as Agent Hotchner?" he asked standing.

"Annoys you doesn't it?" She asked with a smiled as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn are we glad to see you guys. I'm Officer Kindly right this way we have a room for you guys." He said shaking Hotch's hand as he lead them on.

"Officer kindly if i could get someone to take me on a walk through of the crime scenes i can get to work." A now sober Phoenix Storm told him.

"Right Missies-"

"Agent Storm will do just fine."She told him.

"Right Shawn take Agent Storm on a walk threw make sure she has everything she needs."

"Right sir this way Agent." Shawn smiled holding a door opened.

"Rossi go with her." Hotch told him.

"Lucky me." He mumbled heading out.

"Were would you like to start? "Shawn asked holding the door for her.

"The first one Shawn." She said getting in.

"So you can really tell everything about this guy from the crime scene?" He asked driving.

"Murder to an unsub it like art they leave there mark on everyone you nearly have to have a insight on what to look for." She told him.

"An how do you get that?"

"You can learn it." Rossi told him.

"Or you can be born with it." Storm added.

"Like you that must be cool?"

"Oh yeah thinking like a man who would tear a baby out of a women stomach is so cool." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean i-"

"Forget it Shawn Agent Storm takes everything as an insult lately it's not you." Rossi told him.

"I do not." She replied. "An there is no other way to mean that's cool because thinking like a killer is not cool it means you yourself are walking a thin line between normal an psychotic."

"Um right this was the first victim, Vickie McMahon she was found in her bed room." He said stopping the car.

Phoenix pulled the crime photo an walked to the house. "Found up stairs sitting at a vanity table in nothing but her panties stabbed with a butcher knife from the kitchen." She said heading in. "As anything been cleaned?"

"No all the houses have been closed off." He told her as they went upstairs.

Phoenix walked into the room an walked over to the vanity table.

"You see something Storm?" Rossi asked standing in the doorway.

"I can only guess at this point." She said turning to him. "I need to see them all before i can pit the pieces together."

Heading out Storm visited every scene an finally got the puzzled solved.

"I'm ready to give a profile." She said leaving the house.

"We have a serial killer?" Shawn asked.

"You do." She said getting in the car.

Rossi called an informed Hotch.

"We're waiting in here." JJ told them as they walked in.

"Your unsub or unsubs are horror movie fans." She said going to the crime scenes posted on the board. "This is the murder scene from Halloween ,Michael Myers murder of his sister, the two in the bed is from Friday the 13-"

"The one with the claw mark are Freddy right?" Someone asked.

"Yes it seems he's chosen these three cult hits to mimic. There maybe a change he knew the first victim. These killers are white males in there mid twentys or early 30's. There's shy but when pushed they can be very violent they will have a record for smaller crimes, bar fights or any fights. They identifies with these three killers."

"Why?"

"Freddy an Jason were both murdered Myer was just a killer but all three killers became legends in there home town. There name invoked fear an terror an got them fame that is what are unsubs want."

"So why do you think there might be two?"

"Do you have any ideal how much strength it takes to shove a pole threw not one but two bodes if it is one he's a monster in size an strength an death will be the only way to stop him." Storm informed them.

"So how do we get this guy?"

"I'll release the profile someone knows this guy." JJ told them.

"Agent Storm how are you going to get this guy?"

"We are a team officer we will all help bring this man in." She informed him.

"Right so what are you guys going to do?" He asked.

"I want to call in a second team the more we have on this the more lives we can save." Hotch said.

"The more the merrier."

Storm turned to study the pictures trying to find out who he was going to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Gideon an his team." Hotch told the Officers.

"So you're the real deal uh?" A tall blonde asked walking up to Storm.

"I guess and you would be?" she asked looking at the photos still.

"Agent Paul Brown." He smiled. "That's Agent Jen Jade an Agent Shane Smith an the red head is Agent Gina Right."

"Do you know Horror films Brown?" She asked.

"I've seen a few, is that what are guy is doing?"

"Yes, what we don't know is if it's just theses three or if he plans on doing someone else an if it's one or two." She sighed.

"I thought killers didn't switch M.O.s?" Gina asked.

"He isn't , his M.O. is movie horror icons." She said walking away.

"Did it just get cold in here?" Gina asked.

"Don't mind her, your boss an her don't get along." Morgan told them.

"And why would that be?" Jen asked.

"She was in Boston with him." Ried said walking past them. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Phoenix asked turning to face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Storm a word please." Hotch called to her.

"Think he's still mad?" Ried asked.

"Na we kissed an made up." She smiled heading to Hotch.

"You Kissed?" Ried said a little too loud.

"Figure of speech Ried." She laughed shaking her head. "Sir?"

"I want you to take Gideon on a walk through of the crime scenes." Hotch told her. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"I think i can hold my tongue in order to stop this guy. Gideon if your ready." She replied heading for the door.

"Should someone else go with them?" Prentiss asked.

"No they need to deal with each other." Rossi commented.

"They are the best we should find this guy faster." JJ added.

"So are we going to talk or just drive in silence?" Gideon asked as she drove.

"We'll talk when we get there, you want to start at the first or the last crime scene?"

"Last its fresher."

Nodding she drove on.

"Tell me what you saw?" Gideon asked walking around the room as she stud in the doorway.

"The unsub came in this way, there was prints on the rug, he walked over to the victim an slashed the chest four times, death was slow."

"Why did he do it?" Gideon asked standing near the bed.

"Freddy killed kids an teens for kicks."

"This wasn't a kid or a teen so why kill him?" he asked.

"He was easy, he's thin so he would be easy to control if he put up a fight." she replied.

"What connects these victims Storm?"

"There all killed with blades."

"What connects the Horror icons?" he question smiling as he saw her mind running ten different ways.

"Jason an Freddys family were unstable an there faces were deformed Jason from birth Freddy from the fire Myers wear a mask." Storm stopped an looked up at him.

"Theres something wrong with are Unsubs face." Gideon told her.

"I'd bet his family life isn't so nice neither." She said pulling out her phone. "Ried we got something new, ya we're on are way back now." She said heading out.

Ried filled them in on what Storm had told him an Garcia was running a search for anyone with anything wrong with there face an family troubles.


	5. Chapter 5 end

"Baby girl talk to me." Morgan said holding his phone up.

"I've got two men who fit your profile." Garica told them.

"Anyone that we can put at a sceance?" Storm asked.

"Why yes my smart one, and his name is Peter Savage i'm sending his info to your phones." Garcia said hanging up.

"What are the odds that a Killer would have a name like Savage?" Gina asked.

"Acully-" Reid started.

"Not a real question Reid." Phoenix told him reading the file Garcia sent.

"We got a teen missing!" an officer yelled rushing into the room.

"Storm?" Hotch asked.

"Is this contected?" Jen asked.

"Micheal kiddnapped his niece, Freddy didn't need to kidnap he got them in there dreams Jason was just a killing machine. It could be him whats the girls name?" Storm asked standing up.

"Kimberly Hills." The officer replied.

"I'll have Garica run her name." Morgan said.

"Jen you an JJ go with the officer an talk to the family find out all you can." Hotch told them.

"What are you thinking Storm?" Gideon asked going to her.

"That Garica is going to tell us this girl is related to Savage an if that the case he's not going to stop until someone puts a bullet in him." Storm replied.

"Can you tell us were he is?" Paul asked.

"I'd say he's taken her to his childhood home." She replied.

"How do you want to handle this Hotch?" Gideon asked.

"Take your team to Ms. Hills house just in case theres something there, We'll go to Savages home." Hotch said as they all headed out.

Phoenix was reading the profile when she felt eyes on her looking up she smiled at Spencer. "What?"

"You worked faster with Gideon around." Reid pointed out.

"Like hold time." Rossi smiled.

"It will never be like old times. He merly knows how to handle me." She replied.

"Maybe he could pass the secreate around." Morgan grinned.

"Rossi, Morgan you two will take the back. Reid and Prentiss i want you out side watching the grounds Storm you'll go in with me in the front. Is there anything we should know you haven't told us?" Hotch asked.

"I wouldn't try talking to him he holds a grug an that girl has something to do with it." Storm replied.

"Garica just text, it seems Paul was in a fire at his cousins house the cousin being Ms Hill. Seems the family got out but didn't get him he was found under fallen wood his face an arms were burn bad." Prentiss told them.

"You'd think he's be a pryro maniac." Rossi commented.

"By all rights he should be." Ried replied looking to Storm. "So why isn't he?"

"My guess. he just likes horror movies an show those three as heros instead of villans." Storm shrugged.


End file.
